


Цепь

by Anaquilibria, teamharrydore



Series: ЗФБ-2020 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore
Summary: Снейп возвращается в Коукворт, сам не зная, зачем.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape/Harry Potter
Series: ЗФБ-2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612699
Kudos: 4





	Цепь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на “The Chain” Fleetwood Mac.

Раковина, похоже, треснула.

Снейп смотрит на кривую чёрную линию от края до слива. Придётся идти с тарелкой в ванную.

Махнув рукой, он кидает тарелку рядом с раковиной. Наверное, надо чем-то замазать трещину, но в этом доме почти ничего нет.

Вечером пятницы никуда не хочется выходить, — впрочем, как и в любой другой день, — но Снейп всё же набрасывает потёртую чёрную куртку, выходит из дома и просто идёт вперёд; рассохшаяся дверь сварливо скрипит ему вслед.

После месяца здесь он всё ещё не до конца привык к этому, новому Коукворту, хоть и был тут раньше два года назад: видеть грязный, мёртвый город, в который вернулись только самые стойкие — почти что видеть фестралов; торчащие из земли у реки чёрные корни деревьев похожи на узлы вен под старой кожей, и на них не хочется задерживать взгляд.

Вдалеке видны чёрные трубы закрытого завода. Улицы становятся шире, и Снейп понимает, что забрёл в «богатый район» — теперь он почти не отличается от остальных — и что пора бы возвращаться.

Он стоит посреди пустой и широкой детской площадки — квадрат асфальта и одинокие облупившиеся качели в центре. Когда-то справа были видны только огромные зелёные кроны деревьев у реки; сейчас Снейп смотрит на скрюченные чёрные стволы и видит между ними завод, облепленный грязными кварталами, и от этого вида домой хочется ещё меньше.

Обернувшись, Снейп вздрагивает — и медленно идёт к дому напротив.

Он выглядит куда лучше, чем остальные, и почти так же, как Снейп его запомнил: белые стены, коричневая крыша и чистота вокруг, только цветочные ящики на окнах пусты и трава торчит неровными вялыми пучками.

Дверь дома Лили распахнута настежь.

Снейп замирает, палочка выскальзывает из рукава в ладонь, и в тот же момент наружу высовывается чёрный затылок.

Как в замедленной съёмке, Снейп смотрит на Джеймса, левитирующего через порог вытертый диван непонятного цвета; запнувшись, Джеймс падает, и диван с жалобным скрипом заваливается в паре дюймов от его вытертых кроссовок.

— Да чтоб тебя чёрт побрал, — с чувством говорит он.

Солнце ненадолго выходит из-за тяжёлых серых облаков, чёрные волосы Джеймса как будто впитывают весь свет, и ещё до того, как тот оборачивается, почувствовав взгляд, Снейп понимает, что это, конечно же, не Джеймс.

Гарри Поттер смахивает пот со лба и вытирает руки об джинсы:

— Здравствуйте, профессор.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Поттер, — отвечает он, вдруг понимая, как по-идиотски выглядит здесь, сжимая палочку в рукаве и тайком наблюдая за плодом своего воображения.

Они неловко стоят друг напротив друга. Поттер напряжён, будто решая между «бей» и «беги», но учитывая, что последнее с ним не случается в принципе, Снейп почти уверен: его напряжение — сдержанное желание атаковать. Идиот.

— Переезжаете или продаёте? — зачем-то интересуется Снейп.

Вряд ли найдётся дурак, который купит здесь дом: даже сейчас, спустя двадцать с лишним лет после катастрофы на заводе, желающих жить в догнивающем городе почти нет.

Поттер неопределённо пожимает плечами:

— Наверное, продать не получится. Но жить здесь, — он оглядывается вокруг, — тоже невозможно, — и спохватывается: — Простите, профессор.

Снейп уже хочет наконец сказать, что он, к счастью, больше не профессор, но тут внутри дома раздаётся шум, и сломанный диван вылетает на землю, а следом за ним высовывается знакомая худощавая фигура в маггловских брюках и рубашке.

— Здравствуй, Северус, — после паузы кивает Альбус Дамблдор.

— Альбус. — Снейп кивает внезапно тяжёлой головой.

— Зайдёшь на чай? Нам с Гарри давно пора сделать перерыв.

Поттер бросает на них настороженный, но не враждебный взгляд. Мальчишка умеет расти, не без уважения думает Снейп. Он сам бы выразил неудовольствие куда сильнее.

— Спасибо, — хрипло говорит Снейп. — Откажусь.

Дамблдор слегка улыбается ему, будто моложе на пару десятков лет, почти такой, каким Снейп его помнит, когда сам учился в Хогвартсе, и снова исчезает в доме Лили — уже не Лили. Уже Поттера.

Снейп зачем-то остаётся стоять.

Время от времени он читает «Пророк» и поэтому в курсе спекуляций Скитер и таких же, как она; о «подозрительной близости» Альбуса и Поттера, в которую до сих пор не вцепился ни один из любопытных — Снейп как никто другой знает, что и у благодушия Альбуса есть границы.

Сейчас Альбус подтверждает слухи одним своим присутствием, расслабленный, в маггловской одежде, волосы собраны в хвост и борода перехвачена кольцом. До Снейпа доносятся неразличимые обрывки их с Поттером разговора; иногда кто-то из них вытаскивает на жухлую траву перед домом очередную мебельную развалину.

Он заставляет себя уйти.

***

Снейп вертит в пальцах пустой фиал. Для верности выдёргивает притёртую пробку и смотрит внутрь. Ничего.

Маленькая прозрачно-синяя капля срывается с пробки и падает, оставляя мокрое пятнышко на пыльном полу.

Как можно было не заметить, что зелье Сна-без-Снов закончилось, думает Снейп. На собственную тупость даже раздражения нет.

От мысли, что спустя несколько часов придётся заснуть просто так, в животе сворачивается липкий комок.

Он не знает, зачем вообще приехал сюда. В Мунго он считал себя относительно здоровым и на удивление везучим ублюдком для того, кому едва не отгрызли голову, но неясное беспокойство появилось в нём едва ли не сразу, как он пришёл себя, и тянуло его на свободу, подальше от палаты, больничной койки и недоумка-стажёра. «Ваша аура читается как-то странно, к ней что-то примешано»… чего только ко мне не примешано, мрачно подумал Снейп тогда и сбежал в ту же ночь: формальных поводов задерживать его всё равно не было.

В Коукворте, полумёртвом и почти безлюдном, стало чуть спокойнее, зато в первую ночь Снейп смог уснуть только после Сна-без-Снов.

И во вторую.

И в третью.

В те редкие ночи, когда он, чтобы не привыкать, пропускал зелье, ложился на спину и лежал неподвижно, закрыв глаза, пока наконец не приходил слабый неглубокий сон, он просыпался с глухой тянущей болью в сердце и безо всяких воспоминаний о снах. Может, их и не было.

Что ж, во всяком случае, за оставшийся вечер можно успеть хотя бы поставить основу для нового запаса зелья, думает Снейп, спускаясь в подвал.

***

Во сне его рывком поднимает на кровати, и рёбра едва не ломаются, будто что-то пробивается через них; он смотрит вниз и в темноте видит толстые молочно-белые светящиеся нити, растущие из его груди. Его снова дёргает, едва не сбрасывая на пол, и Снейп скребёт ногами по холодным доскам, пытается найти хотя бы чёртовы тапки, но нити настойчиво тянут его вперёд, и, сбиваясь, он спешит за дверь как есть, в растянутых трусах и босиком, и его ноги оглушительно шлёпают по асфальту в ночной тишине, но его это не беспокоит.

Он упирается лбом в знакомую дверь, и нити наконец провисают. Дверь со скрипом открывается, и Снейп едва не падает внутрь дома, спотыкается, упираясь ладонями в кого-то.

— Северус, — мягко говорит Альбус, когда Снейп поднимает голову. — Вырывайся, Северус.

Но он обнимает Снейпа, прижимает к себе, и Снейп не хочет сопротивляться, уже внутренне боясь натяжения нитей, сейчас расслабленных. Повеситься на поводке — идиотский способ сдохнуть, в конце концов.

— Снейп, — раздаётся ещё один голос, куда менее тёплый.

Снейп поворачивает лицо, уютно устроившись в объятиях Альбуса, и видит Поттера. Глаза-стекляшки, глаза-пуговицы; Снейп не может прочитать, что он думает в своей пустой башке.

— Это разорвёт тебя, — говорит Поттер, и Снейп только сейчас замечает, что часть нитей, из груди, соединяет его с Альбусом, но остальные, из ещё свежего шрама на месте Метки, — с Поттером.

Между Поттером и Альбусом — тоже нити, и Снейп видит их в первый раз, хотя их невозможно не заметить: толстые, переплетённые, тёмно-красные, от сердца к сердцу, как вытянутые сосуды. На них странно неловко смотреть, и Снейп отчётливо понимает, что касаться их нельзя тоже.

Ему наплевать, что там лопочет Поттер, пока Альбус наконец его обнимает, пропускает волосы через длинные пальцы, цепляя кольцами, живой, и обе руки целы, и если бы он только сказал: молодец, Северус, ты всё хорошо сделал, ты заслужил это. Теперь он не может отстраниться от Альбуса, даже если бы хотел: нити стянулись и еле видны между ними, уже отдалённо похожие на сухожилие.

Он чувствует прикосновение губ к голове, и в следующий момент Альбус резко отшагивает назад.

Снейп падает на колени. Сердце дёргает так, что едва не вырывает из груди.

— Иди к нам, — приказывает Альбус.

И Снейп идёт.

***

Весь день он пытается стряхнуть с себя удивительно яркое, почти реальное воспоминание о своём сне.

За все эти годы ему никогда даже не приходило в голову, что можно жить с Альбусом так, как это делает сейчас Поттер, легко и беззаботно, вместе разбирая старый дом в дыре, в которую за ними не явятся репортёры и вообще никто — кроме, видимо, Снейпа.

Снейп думает, был бы он сейчас на месте Поттера, если бы тогда, чуть меньше двух лет назад, когда Альбус догадался необратимо себя проклясть, всё между ними не пошло бы к чертям собачьим. Он любил Альбуса даже тогда, когда швырял ему в лицо обвинения, и, возможно, если бы заткнулся, если бы сделал что-то другое…

Он отгоняет от себя липкое холодное понимание, что спрятать от Альбуса свою любовь невозможно, будь он хоть лучшим окклюментом в мире, а значит, Альбус и так всё знал.

Доварив новую порцию Сна-без-Снов, он бесцельно шатается по дому, пока не вспоминает о запасах огневиски времён своего поддельного директорства, и в компании с пыльной бутылкой выбирается на крыльцо под холодный вечерний воздух.

Снейп не знает, сколько времени так проходит; бутылка пустеет, на грязном полу крыльца видна каждая трещинка, и кажется, что если ещё немного прислушаться, можно разобрать ругань за дверью — на каком он курсе? Неважно, нужно будет потом вернуться в свою комнату через окно, никого не разбудив, и сказать себе что-то очень важное, что-то, о чём не должен знать Лорд...

— Профессор Снейп? Дамблдор вас искал.

Разлепив глаза, Снейп видит идущего к нему Поттера. Его губы шевелятся — он говорит что-то ещё — но Снейп слишком надрался, чтобы управлять и слухом, и зрением одновременно. Перед глазами всё плывёт.

— Эй, вы в порядке?

Наклонившись, Поттер обеспокоенно смотрит на него. В темноте его глаза почти мерцают по-кошачьи, отвлекая внимание от него самого — плотной тени, заслоняющей небо.

Снейп смотрит в ответ, привалившись затылком к двери. Лицо Поттера то и дело расплывается перед глазами, но Снейп упорно фокусирует взгляд, и кажется, что все нити, выходящие откуда-то изнутри, собираются и заканчиваются где-то в зрачках Поттера.

«Это прямо-таки трогательно, Северус. Уж не привязались ли вы, в конце концов, к мальчику?»

«Часть лорда Волдеморта живёт в Гарри».

«Посмотри на меня».

Поттер, потянув носом, улавливает запах дешёвого пойла, и беспокойство пропадает с его лица.

И прежде чем он отстраняется, Снейп не может придумать ничего лучше, кроме как дёрнуть его на себя, и Поттер падает, с размаху тычась носом в его нос, и Снейп целует его, прижав голову руками.

Поттер застывает — и рвётся, отталкиваясь от груди Снейпа, Снейп сползает по крыльцу ещё ниже и открывает глаза.

Поттер ошеломлён. Снейп просто смотрит на него, почти чувствуя эти чёртовы нити, и теперь, когда они уходят в Поттера, Снейпу кажется, что стоит Поттеру пойти — и он пойдёт следом.

Выражение глаз напротив неясно меняется, и прежде чем Снейп понимает, что это, Поттер обмякает и перестаёт вырываться.

И Снейп снова целует его, и постепенно под закрытыми веками растворяется всё, кроме ощущения мягких неподвижных губ на его губах, и теперь он не знает, кто это; он на ощупь запускает пальцы в волосы, — они какие-то странно короткие, и он не может вспомнить, чёрные или серебряные, — касается едва выпуклого шрама рядом, и шрам на его руке отзывается тянущей фантомной болью.

Рука мягко гладит Снейпа по голове, и это всё, что нужно.

— Что нам с тобой делать, Снейп? — спрашивает Поттер, когда Снейп отрывается от него. — Ты же не сможешь так долго.

Снейп не понимает, о чём он вообще; где-то в глубине сознания плавает мысль, что он вляпался, что это гораздо серьёзнее, чем пьяные поцелуи с Поттером.

— Для начала привести в сознание, — отвечает совсем рядом Альбус, и Снейп отдёргивается в ужасе, сознавая, как это выглядит, он с Поттером, чёрт, Альбус наверняка не это имел в виду, когда говорил, что им нужно понять друг друга...

С удивительной силой Альбус поднимает его на ноги.

— Тебе нужно протрезветь, Северус, — говорит он без особого осуждения, и они вдруг куда-то идут, и он едва не спотыкается о сломанные ветки на земле, а от реки веет холодом.

Следующее, что он осознаёт, — он стоит в прихожей полупустого дома, и Альбус, придерживая его затылок, подносит к его губам фиал с чем-то, и Северус пьёт, неспособный сформулировать вопрос, но даже если бы мог, от Альбуса он выпьет что угодно.

Протрезвляющее зелье оставляет во рту вкус ледяной воды. Снейп мгновенно приходит в себя.

— Кажется, нам многое пора рассказать друг другу, — говорит Альбус.

***

Самая обжитая комната этого дома — спальня.

Поттер по-турецки сидит на кровати, не проронив за весь разговор ни слова; Альбус — в кресле рядом, Снейп — напротив.

— То есть это навсегда? — спрашивает Снейп.

— Не факт. — Альбус пожимает плечами. — Но твоя связь с нами достаточно сильна.

— Почему вы ждали, если знали об этом с самого начала? — Снейп хочет разозлиться, хочет выплюнуть слова в лицо Альбусу и Поттеру, но унижение и стыд прожигают его как будто насквозь. — Хотели, чтобы я приполз вас просить?

Поттер вскидывается, но смотрит на Альбуса и ничего не говорит. Альбус снимает очки усталым грустным жестом.

— Я... надеялся, что у тебя получится разорвать связь самому. Поверь, то, что мы хотим тебе предложить, — не лучший вариант.

— У меня не получилось. — Злость выходит из него на выдохе и растворяется в воздухе. — И что же вы собирались сделать?

Теперь Снейп просто хочет домой, разложить всё это по полочкам, или убраться отсюда как можно дальше, но внутренне он давно знает то, что рассказал ему Альбус: связь, эти нити, которые он чувствует и видит в кошмарах, почти материальна, она не исчезнет, станет только сильнее, и мёртвый наконец-то Волдеморт просто передал поводок Снейпа чёртову Поттеру. Снейп даже не может выбрать, что хуже, это или его уродливая болезненная любовь к Альбусу, желание одобрения и прочие собачьи радости, которые, судя по всему, куда лучше подошли бы теперь Поттеру, учитывая, как послушно он затыкался всё это время.

Альбус легко поднимается с кресла и в два шага оказывается над Снейпом.

— Оставайся с нами, — просто говорит он.

Его лицо медленно приближается, не оставляя никаких сомнений, и Снейп откидывает голову на спинку кресла; он не может отстраниться и не знает, хочет ли, но единственный вариант — оттолкнуть Альбуса, и на это Снейп не способен.

Альбус целует его совсем не так, как Снейп представлял все эти годы в моменты особой слабости — не так уверенно, усы колются, борода чувствуется странно, а тёплые плечи под руками кажутся на удивление хрупкими, но как же он этого хотел.

Когда поцелуй разрывается, Снейп сначала чувствует, а потом видит вставший член, натягивающий мантию — и Альбус не может не видеть тоже.

Поттер вдруг оказывается совсем близко, и на долю секунды Снейп пугается, что сейчас он ляпнет что-нибудь про Лили, или что-то настолько же кошмарное — но тот всего лишь протягивает руку, и Снейп понимает, что Поттер с Альбусом нераздельны и он получает их обоих вместе. Кончики пальцев Поттера гладят его запястье, когда Снейп принимает руку, вставая, и по шее Снейпа вдруг пробегают мурашки.

— Я могу уйти, — говорит Поттер.

Это был бы хороший выход: Поттер вряд ли воспылал к нему неземной любовью, фактически, единственное, что их связывает, — Альбус и осторожное подобие уважения, возникшее после победы. Поттер больше не висит камнем на шее Снейпа, Снейп больше не вынуждает Поттера терпеть своё присутствие.

Но, как всегда, во всё это вмешивается Альбус. Если бы Снейп был связан только с Поттером, он бы как-нибудь это пережил на другом конце страны.

Снейп снимает с Поттера очки и, теперь уже осознанно, целует его, коротко и сухо. И снова. И снова.

Это больше всего похоже на дуэль: оценка противника, быстрые проверочные удары, — до тех пор, пока бедро Поттера не задевает стояк Снейпа, и Снейп не вздрагивает позорно, в последний момент сдерживая рвущийся звук.

Он отдёргивается с горящим лицом, и Поттер не пытается его удержать, но говорит:

— Всё хорошо, Снейп. Северус. — Имя Снейпа от него звучит внезапно и странно; кажется, он сам удивлён.

Альбус касается его спины, поддерживая.

— Чего бы тебе хотелось, Северус?

Снейп бездумно опускается на колени. Стоять перед Альбусом на коленях — самая естественная и привычная вещь.

Альбус, ничуть не удивившись, кивает:

— Ты будешь делать то, что мы скажем. Скажи «стоп» — и мы остановимся.

Снейп молча кивает. В горле пересохло.

— Встань. Гарри, не поможешь ли раздеть Северуса?

Снейп встаёт, игнорируя вспышку боли в коленях. Поттер, вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться заклинанием, расстёгивает пуговицы его мантии одну за одной, и Снейп стоит, замерев, весь на виду, дыша слишком громко и сдерживая дыхание.

Альбус сидит в кресле прямо перед ними и просто смотрит с вежливым интересом, за которым, как Снейп давно знает, может скрываться что угодно. Поттер ловит соскользнувшую с плеч Снейпа мантию и принимается за рубашку; его прикосновения уверенны и спокойны, но он не может сдержать удивления, когда случайно задевает запястьем сосок и Снейп напрягается.

Вскинув брови, Поттер ловит его взгляд с чем-то вроде прежнего вызова — но сейчас вдруг беззлобного, с любопытством и без враждебности. С несвойственной ему сосредоточенностью Поттер пробирается под рубашку, трёт сосок шершавыми пальцами, и Снейп шипит от остроты ощущения: кожа слишком чувствительна, это почти больно, но в то же время хочется, чтобы Поттер надавил сильнее, сжал, выкрутил…

— Ты что-то хочешь, Северус? — спрашивает Альбус, и Снейп чувствует в вопросе сдержанную силу: так Альбус говорит, когда лучше не уклоняться от ответа.

— Сильнее, — выдавливает Снейп и на всякий случай добавляет: — Пожалуйста.

Поттер снимает с него рубашку — по коже пробегает холод — и заходит за спину, прижимается сзади, растирает соски, сжимая тёплыми руками ровно так, как Снейп хотел. Снейп откидывается назад, позволяя Поттеру удержать себя, выставляется напоказ для Альбуса и вскидывает бёдра, когда Поттер расстёгивает пуговицу брюк.

Брюки соскальзывают вниз, и Снейпа вдруг накрывает приступ паники: снова Поттер,снова холод по ногам, сейчас его снова перевернут, уже перед Альбусом —

— он дёргается, судорожно вспоминая, что надо сказать, где палочка —

— Ш-ш-ш, — успокаивающе говорит Поттер, и Снейп обмякает: это не тот Поттер.

Тот, прежний, не целовал бы его за ухом.

— Всё хорошо? — негромко спрашивает он, и Снейп ищет в его голосе жалость, чтобы зацепиться, вскинуться, но там только спокойствие и понимание.

Когда Поттер успел так повзрослеть, думает Снейп — а потом не думает ничего, потому что руки Поттера ложатся на вытертую резинку его трусов и тянут вниз. Трусы цепляются за колени, и Снейп неловко шевелит ногами, обнаруживая, что на нём остались носки и ботинки.

— Позволь мне, — говорит Альбус и освобождает его ноги парой взмахов ладони: ботинки сами по себе расшнуровываются, а носки соскальзывают.

Член Снейпа бессильно дёргается: сила, исходящая от Альбуса, почти материальна.

— На колени, Северус, — мягко приказывает тот, и Снейп вместе с поддерживающим его Поттером опускаются на пол.

Потёртые, но чистые доски скрипят. Снейп стоит на своих же трусах и через тонкую ткань чувствует холод пола. Он неотрывно глядит на Альбуса, пытаясь прочитать выражение его лица.

А потом что-то касается его члена.

Снейп вздрагивает, смотрит вниз — но это не Поттер. Альбус шевелит кончиками пальцев на подлокотнике кресла, и его член сжимает чистая магия, проводит вверх-вниз, и Снейп всхлипывает, хватаясь руками за Поттера, чтобы иметь хоть какую-то опору, хоть что-то, кроме Альбуса, под цепким взглядом которого он распадается на части как будто сам по себе. Поттер ласкает его грудь, удерживает коленями, дышит в шею, пока магия Альбуса быстро и точно доводит его до предела.

Снейп едва успевает встретиться взглядом с Альбусом — и кончает, молча хватая ртом воздух, выплёскиваясь на живот и на пол.

Поттер осторожно гладит его, успокаивая. Альбус легко улыбается.

— Стоп, — говорит Снейп, задыхаясь воздухом. — Стоп.

Поттер тут же убирает руки, и Снейп с горечью думает, что только Поттер иногда его и слушался.

— Что не так, Северус? — спрашивает Альбус обеспокоенно.

Снейп понимает, как по-идиотски смотрится — голый, на коленях, с мягким мокрым членом — но, не успевая остановиться, он выпаливает:

— Вы меня любите?

— О, — тихо, потрясённо говорит Альбус.

Он немедленно оказывается рядом со Снейпом, поднимает с пола, касается лица, и хотя Снейп по-прежнему не понимает, что творится в голубых глазах за тонкой золотой оправой, голос Альбуса искренен:

— Разве это нужно проговаривать?

Он обнимает Снейпа, и Снейп чувствует щекой мягкую, пахнущую чем-то неопределённо-сладким ткань белой рубашки, и обнимает Альбуса в ответ. За его спиной коротко скрипит пол: Поттер отходит назад.

Снейп делает то, что всегда хотел: целует Альбуса, ищет в ответных движениях его губ несказанное признание в любви, пытается вытянуть полы рубашки из брюк, чтобы добраться до кожи, накрывает ладонью пах Альбуса — но Альбус смеётся, негромко и необидно:

— Северус, мне уже почти сто двадцать.

Снейп не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Рука Альбуса бесцельно выписывает кривые на его спине, оставляя мурашки.

Снейп отодвигает заслоняющую обзор бороду Альбуса и видит Поттера, который растерянно маячит в углу комнаты, не желая ни уходить, ни вмешиваться.

— Хватит болтаться, Поттер, — говорит он. — Иди сюда.

Фыркнув, Поттер качает головой:

— А я-то думал, секс сделает вас добрее. — В его голосе звучит смех, и на спину Снейпа опускается вторая рука, когда Поттер подходит и обнимает их обоих.

— Размечтался.

Поттер разглядывает его так внимательно, что он почти хочет предупредительно оскалиться; читать Поттера всегда было легче лёгкого, и сейчас Снейп видит в нём любопытство, и сожаление, и принятие, и первый раз за весь вечер осознаёт, что для того, к кому вдруг оказался непонятно магически привязан школьный враг, Поттер держится удивительно достойно.

Снейп убеждает себя, что не будет испытывать благодарность.

— Мне нужно идти, — говорит он, с трудом отстраняясь от них с Альбусом.

Альбус кивает.

— Не буду спорить, если ты считаешь, что твой дом более пригоден для жизни, чем этот сейчас. — Он указывает взглядом за порог, где начинается голый коридор с обрывками обоев. — Но мы были бы не против, если бы ты остался. Кровати как раз хватит.

Поттер с лёгким упрёком смотрит на Альбуса, и Снейп улавливает между ними недоговорённость и тень какого-то долгого спора. Альбус чувствует его взгляд и, сдаваясь, поднимает руки:

— Хорошо, Гарри, хорошо. Нужно давать людям пространство для собственных решений. Я помню.

Поттер с тенью улыбки качает головой.

Одеваясь, Снейп давит в себе желание лечь вместе с ними, хочет, чтобы Альбус отвлечённо ерошил его волосы, как сейчас делает это с Поттером, кажется, даже не замечая, — но все немногие его вещи остались в другом доме, да и в целом, уговаривает он сам себя, последняя ночь в одиночестве, чтобы просто обработать произошедшее, ему не повредит.

И это не говоря уже о том, что протрезвляющее зелье совершенно не отменяет жуткое похмелье следующим утром.

— Ты вернёшься завтра? — спрашивает Альбус, и Снейп кивает, неловко застёгивая брюки; мантия встречает его рядом мелких пуговиц, и, плюнув, он просто перекидывает её через руку.

Дома, перед пустой кроватью, идея уйти уже не кажется ему хорошей, но прежде чем эта мысль успевает выбраться на поверхность, он глотает Сон-без-Снов и падает, не раздеваясь.

Дальше наступает темнота.

***

Он просыпается, когда за окном ещё темно, и сползает с кровати, чувствуя, как всё затекло. Голова раскалывается, во рту мерзостный вкус — кажется, вчера он напился так, что заснул, даже не раздеваясь.

Антипохмельное там, где и должно быть — на бортике раковины в ванной, и, едва не снеся старый шкафчик, он залпом выпивает пузырёк. В голове тут же яснеет.

Уставившись невидящим взглядом в зеркало, Снейп вспоминает весь вчерашний вечер.

Снейп сидит на бортике ванны, бездумно разглядывая облупившуюся эмаль. Непонятно, что теперь с этим делать.

В голове спокойно и пусто, и он легко представляет, как закрывает за собой дверь, переходит через реку и стучится в чистый белый дом, и новый странный Поттер, которого он, в сущности, никогда не знал, открывает ему, а Альбус улыбается, появляясь из глубин комнат, и Снейп больше никуда не уходит.

Через полчаса, которые он всё так же сидит, изучая трещины на некогда серой двери ванной, он уже знает, что нужно делать.

***

Поттер сидит на крыше, опираясь рукой на скат и счищая мох. Маленькие грязно-зелёные комки то и дело скатываются вниз, и один влетает ровно в макушку выходящего из дома Альбуса.

Покачав головой, Альбус ловит комок и щелчком пальцев отправляет обратно в Поттера. Тот уклоняется, и линзы его очков вспыхивают белым, ловя свет редкого в Коукворте солнца.

— Ящики снял? — кричит он в ответ.

— Последний остался.

Альбус наклоняется над ближайшим к выходу цветочным ящиком — и достаёт оттуда маленький фиал. Серебристый туман внутри мерцает и переливается вроде неярко, но так, что видно даже здесь, от толстого высохшего дерева у границы участка.

Коротко и быстро сконцентрировавшись, как для окклюменции, Снейп представляет, что там, за стеклом, пульсирует вся его любовь — привязанность — зависимость — весь спутанный больной комок внутри него. Не то чтобы он верил в маггловские техники: ни одна из них не сравнится со сколь-нибудь приличным зельем, а в фиале, в конце концов, всего лишь воспоминания, подброшенные ранним утром в последней попытке непонятно чего, но на долю секунды его охватывает безумная надежда, что вдруг это сработает.

Альбус вскидывает голову, собираясь позвать Поттера, но молчит.

Удовлетворённо кивнув, Снейп отстраняется от надёжно прячущего дерева и тихо уходит, так и не замеченный.

***

Уже сидя в поезде на Лондон и глядя на исчезающие из вида последние дома Коукворта, Снейп позволяет себе почувствовать постоянную тупую боль в сердце, желание вернуться и остаться там, даже от мыслей о котором становится немного легче.

В Лондоне нужно будет явиться к Робардсу. Когда Снейп был ещё в Мунго, тот предлагал ему работу в Министерстве — конечно, из чистого желания получить на министерскую сторону оправданного героя войны, но Снейп знает, что может быть действительно полезен.

С каждым вдохом и выдохом под ритмичный стук колёс становится чуть легче.


End file.
